Golden Sword
by Kasandra-Ishtar
Summary: my first fanfic and it kinda sucks, but it'll get better, i promise!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:[The duel monsters gang is having a mini tournament in Kaiba's Mansion to celebrate the end of the school year. It's currently the semi finals of the tournament, with Kaiba against Malik, and Bakura against Yugi.]  
  
YamiYugi: I play the Dark Magician! Yami (only way he could have done well) Bakura: Change of heart! Now, Dark Magician, attack Yugi's life points! YamiYugi: Good try Bakura, but I had the spellbinding circle on the field! Now it's my turn and I remove spellbinding circle and attack your life points directly! (So blah blah Yugi wins, Malik beats Kaiba, and Malik beats Yugi because one of the rules for the tournament finals is no Yamis, and Yugi sooo can't duel without Yami.) Malik: Oh ya! Kaiba: So Yugi, you're not invincible after all... Malik: (Between whoops of joy) you lose! All the god cards is mine and I can now rule the worl- Tea: Malik! Snap out of it! This isn't Battle City! You're gonna go Yami if you don't calm down! Malik: (Breathing heavily, concern freshly covering his face.) Sorry... I still need to work on controlling him. Kaiba: If you hadn't kept MY rod, you wouldn't have a Yami problem. Malik: Yes, but you would. Kaiba: (Giving his cut-through-stones-scowl) At least I don't- Joey: Guys stop it! The only ones who start fights around here are me and Tristan. Tea: Joey's right. Well half right.  
  
[So they finish at Kaiba's and are walking down to the Kame shop (Yugi's Grampa's game shop.) When Isis has a vision.]  
  
Isis: Oh no. Yugi, tell the pharaoh that there are two new millenium Items. A shield and a sword. What powers could they posses, and were could they be located? Malik: (Holds up his millenium rod and shakes it around, acting as though it was an obvious idea.)Hello? Isis: No brother, that will only work after the Items are found, and by then it may be too late. We do not know the extent of these new Item's powers. Your Item may not work. Yugi: Yami says he never heard of a shield and sword... Is it possible that someone discovered the Items after Yami died, and then created new ones with new or combined powers? Malik: Combine? Someone could have more then one Yami? Isis: I never thought of that. Yami Bakura: Fed-ex me. Rest of the group: What?!? Yami Bakura: Fed-ex my Ring to Egypt. I'll find the Items and bring them back. Tea: Why should we trust you? YamiYugi: Because you're sending my Puzzle with him. Stop protesting aibou. It will only be for a few days. Kaiba: But if you go, how will you be able to do anything without your aibou's bodies? You won't be able to pick up the Items, let alone mail yourselves back and bring the new Items with you. Malik: Good point Kaiba. Which is why we're using your money to get us there. (He began to fiddle with his millenium rod and moved his fingers as if he was itching to use the Item.) Isis: No brother. My vision did not show us finding the Items. And if you use your Rod, you might not be able to control your Yami. Malik: Must you always spoil my fun? Joey: (Whispering to Kaiba) Poor you. Now you'll never know how fun it is to be controlled by a maniac. Malik: (Pointing his Rod at Joey) I heard that. Kaiba: (Scrunching up his face as if struggling to spit out the words) M- Malik's right. We'll fly to Egypt in my jet and find the Items. Then we'll replace them with fake Items. Tristan: Ya! That will work! Then Isis' vision will have been real. Joey: Then we're of to Egypt! YamiBakura: Can you still fed-ex me? Tea: We should stick together... Joey: We're of the post-office! YamiYugi: I should go with him... YamiBakura: I wouldn't go anywhere. If my Ring were to leave Ryou for to long, the shock could put him in a coma. YamiYugi: I repeat, I should go with him. Tea: You don't need to, Yugi would miss you. Besides, Yami Bakura and Ryou need each other. Isis: You must stay with him when we arrive in Cairo, if he is allowed to stray, he may resume grave robbing and curse us all. Joey: Great! Then it's of to Fed-ex in Egypt! 


	2. fedex

Chapter2: [The DM group hurries to the Fed-ex place in Kaiba's limo. When they arrive, they meet a girl that looks to be about fourteen. She sees them and waves.] Yugi: Who's that? Isis: That does not matter. Time is of the essence. Joey: Ya. Just pretend not to have noticed. [They walk towards the counter to package the two millennium Items when the girl gives up on waving and yelling and decides to walk swiftly over. Tristan notices and nudges Tea in the shoulder.] Tea: Hey why did you-? Tristan: (Pointing) Got a plan B? YamiBakura: You're too cynical. She's probably Serenity's friend and recognized Joey. Joey: Ya, maybe. [Isis' who had not taken the time to look at the girl stopped to scowl at them in an attempt to hurry them up a bit.] Isis: We have wasted too much time. We must hurry if we expect to- that girl. She is the one in my vision who found the millennium Items! [They stopped and waited for the girl to come over. Strangely enough, the girl headed for Yugi, Bakura and Malik.] Shannon: Hi! I'm Shannon. Um, I would introduce myself better, but we need to hurry. I noticed your millennium Rod, and I think I know why you're in a hurry. But why are you here? I thought the first priority was to get the pharaoh to Egypt. Yugi: How do you know who I am? Shannon: I don't, but I know that the pharaoh's aibou looks like a younger twin. And because you and members of your company have millennium Items, I knew who you were. But I don't know many of you. In fact, I only know Joey and Kaiba. Joey: How d'you know me 'n Kaiba? Shannon: I'll explain. [And so she did. She knew Kaiba from being the CEO of Kailua corp., and it turns out that she did know Serenity, although they were not good friends, they had a lot in common. She also told them that she had taken a trip to Egypt and had climbed a pyramid. Yami's pyramid. When the tour guide had taken them inside to see the hieroglyphics, see had been able to read over half of them. She had then asked to see the hieroglyphs from an almost identical, yet smaller tomb. She explained what had happened there as well.] YamiYugi: So my Grandson broke into my tomb and figured out how to create millennium Items. Luckily, he was only able to make two. the traitor. Shannon: Actually Yugi, pharaoh, man that's confusing, Your grandson made three. Unfortunately, the wall was broken and rotten, so I was unable to find out what the powers of the third Item was, or even what it was. All I know is that it's deadly. I talked to the tour guide and he said that the tomb had been robbed mysteriously. There were signs of a struggle, but only one person was in the tomb when it was robbed. Malik: A Yami Item. (He shuddered as his hair began to lift slowly) Isis: Brother! Control yourself! Joey: He's going Yami! Tea: Joey, you're not helping! Be quiet! Malik: He's coming. I can't believe he's gotten so strong. Isis: Brother! Malik: Isis! Stop him! Shannon: Shoot! Kaiba! We need to go to my house! Now! Kaiba: Why? Shannon: Hmm.could it have something to do with a partially evil teen standing in a Fed-ex office? [She waved her hand around to included almost thirty people looking at Malik, who was now on his knees with his face in his hands and was rocking back and forth.] Tristan: Is this the same guy that came close to destroying the world two months ago? [Malik began to cackle between moaning that seemingly was the product of much pain.] Malik: Why does it hurt so much this time? Isis: He needs to go somewhere quiet and alone. There is too much noise and light here. Shannon: Kaiba's limo is here! If we can get to my house, we can stab him and- [She glanced over at YamiBakura and saw his eyes flash as he licked his lips at the word stab.] Shannon: Now YOU need a hobby. Isis: We need to get my brother to your house. Malik: Shoot. Isis, take my Rod. Give it to Seto. Keep it from away from me. [When they got to Shannon's house, she ran inside and up the stairs. She told them to stay in the living room, because it had coaches and a lock on the door. They heard her run down the stairs and open the doors. She walked swiftly and quietly towards Malik. Then the teen knelt down beside him and unsheathed a sword with the eye of Anubis on it.] YamiYugi: The millennium Sword. Isis: I don't care what it is. You will not stab my sibling. YamiBakura: I'll do it! Shannon: Trust me Isis. [Malik looked up at here with horrified eyes; his pupils like pinpoints as Shannon raised her Sword.] Malik: What are you going to do?!? Shannon: Don't be afraid. Now close your eyes. [Her soothing tone seemed to convince him and he clamped his eyes shut. She raised the sword even higher and plunged it into this forehead, right where the form of an eye was glowing steadily brighter. Eerie screaming flooded the room, though Malik had not opened his mouth. Then the shrieking slowly faded and died.] 


	3. waking up

Chapter3:[Malik opened his eyes, still looking scared out of his mind. He sat up, confusion etched into his face] Malik: W-What happened? I can't sense my Yami anymore. Shannon: The millennium Sword has the power to destroy other Items, or paralyze the Yami spirits bound to them. Malik: You paralyzed my Yami? For how long? And why were you trying to get us to Egypt if you have the Items with you? Shannon: I only have the two items I recovered from the pyramids when I was there a year ago. As for your Yami, he'll stay paralyzed until you become overly exited or fly into a blind rage. Oh, and by the way, in Egypt I took pictures of the hieroglyphics, but only one picture turned out decently. It was about the millennium Rod. [She handed him the picture, and he read quickly. A grin was quickly widening on his face. He looked up still smiling, then seemed to remember something. The smile faded.] Isis: What is it brother? Malik: With my- Kaiba: (grunts) Malik: THE millennium Rod, I'll be able to separate Yamis from their aibous. So there would be two bodies, not one shared one. Joey: Would they be the same, or would we have a big Yug' and a small Yug'? Malik: I don't know. It doesn't say here. Isis: How is this done? [Malik looks from the picture to Shannon, to his sister, then takes his rod back from Kaiba, who had been polishing it and was reluctant to let it go, and it turns into a knife when he grips it. He holds it up to point it at the eye of Anubis YamiBakura's fore head.] Malik: I would have to stab him through there. Yugi: Like she did to you? (indicates Shannon). Malik: Is that what she did? Wow. It was painless, but it felt really cold, like someone put a bucket of icy water. YamiBakura: You mean we won't bleed? Malik: Not a drop. You need to find something else to do with your life. YamiBakura: Like what? I'm a five thousand year old retired grave robber. I wonder what kind of job a resume like that will get me. Joey: Prob'ly a jail occupant. Bakura: Where am I? What? Oh. Yami says to try the separation thing on me.whatever that means. Malik: Lie down on the couch and close your eyes. Wait you need to be Yami again. Bakura: O-Okay. Just a second. Yami Bakura: Ready. [YamiBakura closes his eyes. Malik aims carefully, and drives the knife into YamiBakura's fore head. The excitement of stabbing someone cause's Malik's Yami to stir, and he quickly pulls the knife out of Bakura's head and raises it over his heart. Tristan leaps over and pulls the rod away from Malik .] Joey: Nice move Tristan. Can you guys imagine doing this in the Fed-ex place? Malik: He's waking up again. [Who he meant was unclear because at that moment, Bakura opened his eyes and another Bakura, YamiBakura, appeared floating beside the couch. He suddenly dropped to the floor with a crash.] YamiBakura: That was FUN! Bakura: What happened, and whose house are we at? [They explained everything to him while YamiBakura when into the kitchen.] Shannon: So if one of you dies, the other will be trapped in the millennium Ring again. [YamiBakura came out of the kitchen smiling, a steak knife in his hand. He slit his wrist and began to lick it.] Bakura: So that were all my cut come from. Eww. Are you sure you're not a vampire or something? YamiBakura: (Shrugging) Who cares? Bakura: ME! [He finished licking the blood of his knife and went back to his wrist.] Joey: Where is psycho here gonna stay? There can't be two Bakuras. Shannon: He could stay here. YamiBakura: No way! I Stick with Bakura. We have a sort of twisted father- son relationship. Bakura: Since when daddy? YamiBakura: (scowls) Yugi: We should buy a house. Tea: Good idea Yugi! Girls claim the basement! Joey: Good! We get the top. Malik: Where will we get that much money from? Bakura: You and Isis can sell your apartment, and the rest of us are old enough for jobs. Shannon: speak for yourself. But I'll baby-sit and get a paper root. Kaiba: I don't want nor need another house. Especially one I have to share with the Chihuahua, but I'll pay for your appliances, but only because I owe Yugi a favor. [So they buy the house, which is pretty big, but really cramped for seven teens, an adult, and a five thousand-year-old maniac drunk off blood.] Tea: It sure is cozy. Um, we could buy a triple bunk bed for us and two for the guys. {Later.} [They go to bed and wake up to find bacon and eggs freshly made in the kitchen. Tea is finishing of the bacon, Shannon is setting the huge table, and Isis is making pancakes. They all come in drooling. As everyone sits down and digs in (except YamiBakura, who claims he isn't hungry.) and at the end of the meal they decide to go hang around at the school, just to see who else is around. Nobody's there and they start to go home when Bakura faints. Malik and YamiBakura hold him up and carry him back to the house.] Malik: Maybe the separation wasn't a good idea, but I don't know how to merge them. YamiBakura: What will happen to him? Malik: How should I know? Bakura: Ugh. I don't feel too good. Yugi: I don't think it's the separation. I think he's gonna be sick! Bakura: Too.much .bacon! Malik: This would be reason number one for why I'm a vegetarian. {Later, after Bakura's bathroom break.} Bakura: I think I'll be a vegetarian too. YamiBakura: What a stupid idea! What fun is the world without meat? And that new food, what was it called? Joey: You mean you're still in love with my aunt's homemade barbaque sauce? YamiBakura: Is that what it's called? Bakura: Anyway, no more bacon for now. Shannon: Isis? Don't you think we should try to get to Egypt? We may be able to find clues about the last millennium Item. Isis: Yes, but the two Bakuras must adjust to separation. Also, we must be sure my brother is in complete control of his Yami. I am not sure it is a good idea to bring my brother back home. it may trigger his rage. Shannon: Lucky him. Isis: What do you mean by that? Shannon: We all have to stay on his good side if we don't want to die. Isis: You make it sound like he's a maniac. He's not crazy. He's a kind but troubled boy. I fear he may react harshly to Yugi if we were to return to Egypt. I don't think it would be wise to go back. Shannon: Just use your Tauk. You'll know if he reacts to anything that way. Malik: I'm not deaf you know. I can't believe you don't trust me. Shannon: If someone he cares about is around to comfort him, I'm sure he'll be fine. Isis: All right. Contact Kaiba.bh 


	4. egypt

Chapter4: [The gang is driving to Kaiba's private airstrip, in his private limo with Kaiba's private driver. (Can you spell S-P-O-I-L-E-D? I just did.)] Joey: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Tea: Shut up. Malik: You could fit a pyramid in here.why is it so large? Kaiba: (Shrugging) for parties. I had a tournament with my staff in here once though. [They arrive at the airport and about to board when Yugi stops. He pulls Malik off to the side.] Yugi: Um.Malik? Could you separate me and Yami? I might get sick and ruin the flight for him. Malik: Get sick? Oh, you're afraid of heights, aren't you? Yugi: Ya. Malik: That's okay. I am too.a little bit. But I'll do anything to ruin my Yami's flight. I'll separate you as soon as we get into the plane. I wonder how you and Bakura's Yamis will handle flying. [Yugi, Joey, and Bakura all got sick on the flight, and Malik barely contained his lunch. It was an uneventful flight except for being yelled at by Kaiba for barfing on the furniture of his favorite jet. Turns out that YamiYugi loved to be up high, and so did YamiBakura.] YamiBakura: (Opening window and sticking head outside) I can see my tomb from here! Suicide! Suicide! Suicide! Suicide! Suicide! Suicide! Suicide! Bakura: Get back in here before the thin air kills you! YamiBakura: You're spoiling my fun! Bakura: (Sighs) buckle up your seat belt. We're landing. [They landed, went to the bathroom, ate, and started to walk through Cairo.] Malik: This brings back memories. YamiYugi: Yes, but it is very different from five thousand years ago. YamiBakura: We Yamis shouldn't recognize anything. YamiMalik: Speak for yourself! Shannon: When did you wake up? YamiMalik: A while ago. It feels good to stretch. Shannon: Get back in there. YamiMalik: Why? If you take the Rod I can't hurt anyone.quickly. Shannon: You'll shun Malik from HIS body. NOW GET BACK IN THERE! YamiMalik: Okay, okay. Malik: I hate him. What did I miss? Joey: Our little friend here told your Yami off! Malik: Wow. (Grips Shannon's shoulders) Thank you. You're staying with me. Shannon: (blushing) O-okay. {Later.} [They arrive at the tomb and look at the hieroglyphics, but find nothing. Isis uses her millenium Necklace, and sees the thief, only to discover he left Egypt to go to Canada. Unfortunately, Isis is unable to see the last Item.] Joey: It's off to Canada! Tea: Stop that it's off to stuff, I'm getting a headache. Yugi: You mean we have to get in the plane again? Kaiba: Anyone have to barf before we go? [Yugi and Joey raised there hands and ran to the washroom, coming out with pale faces.] Bakura: Yami, don't stick your head out the window and don't sit beside me this time, okay? YamiBakura: But we need to bond. We have a sort of father son relationship now. Tristan: What a twisted relationship. Bakura: When did this relationship start, pray-tell. YamiBakura: Now. We've lived together all your life, and you never knew me until this morning. Bakura: We look more like twins then Father and son. Yami Bakura: I'm half a foot taller then you! Bakura: That explains growing pains, followed by me wondering why I hadn't grown an inch. 


End file.
